We Will Be Together Again
by ducknsquirrel
Summary: Dark kingdom rises, and the war begin. Faemily send to safe place, lived with human, protect Bo-Lauren childrens from Dark Kingdom. How they will fight back Hades and bring Bo back to them.
1. Chapter 1 - After 7 Years

**A/N. Fixing some mistyping and added one part of the story because i think it's important to add in the beginning. Enjoy the story and please review.**

 **I own nothing from Lost Girl.** **This story not based on the episode or season.**

 **All the character set up for the story, all is alive to be a part of the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - After 7 Years  
**

It's Thursday and 8PM, and the shop already closed. Only shop assistant and cashier counting on expense and income for today. Lauren just finishing some order notes on shop archive. She checked a couple things before leave for the day off until monday.

"Mrs. Nichols your husband...", shop assistant pointed to the car that arrived outside the shop.

"Oh thank you fin...See you in Monday", while lauren took her bag and walk to the door, "Just call if any big order call, I took time off for the children", she throw smile to her employee

"Easy ... You never take a break from work, just enjoy your day off, and trial new recipe", fin wave her hand to lauren and the cashier just nodded to lauren.

"Ok then... goodnight everyone", lauren close the door and step inside the car. "Hi Vex",

"Sorry I'm late lo... some caseI need to solve and not easy for my brain..." Vex throw his cheesy grin

"It's ok...", lauren put the seatbelt and lean her head and close her eyes, "Do you think it's fae again?",

"I don't know... but Cee send the blood sample to our lab to make sure it is fae or not. You know me lo... I hate this damn job, except for the leather and cuffs...", vex grin excitedly to lauren while driving

"Eeeewwww stop it...", lauren pinching vex arm, "and I am totally confused I can stand with you for how long... 7 years already vex"

"Don't forget the drama lo...",

"ya this damn drama and scenario...huuft...", lauren sighed, and throw her eyes to vex "Tonight our team arrive from the battlefield? I can't wait to hear the progress"

"Trick called me earlier, about the meeting we have tonight. I'm sure there is some news...", vex hold lauren hand, "I know you are tired...We never expect this, 3 years plan become 7 years", vex smile softly to lauren, he knows the women beside him build a tall wall for her own emotion so anybody can't climb it. But 7 years stay with lauren, make him learn more about this women, how her eyes spark brightly when Bo name mention, how her corner lips make a cute curve when she try to hide her excitement, how she clench her fist and put inside her jeans pocket when she is angry. Wry smile appear to vex, and throw her eyes to the street again. "And I miss mark lo...you know I'm craving some boys night with him", with his lustful voice and grin

Lauren laugh "Grosss... again..." lauren hit vex arm jokingly, "Do not use that words in front of the bees, and Ethan already use your 'damn good' word", she remember her little boy always staring adore every time Vex talk or joking dirty word.

"That dirty boy is Incubus lo...Blond Incubus",

After 10 minutes they arrive to the parking lot,

"I'm spotting and Harrod family..." lauren pointed to people around parking lot while get off from her seatbelt, Vex understand the meaning of lauren word, it become of their habit cince they lived as husband and wife in this apartment.

Lauren get out from the car, and walk side by side with vex to the elevator building with holding vex hand, they are sure the drama need to play for their own good reason. Smile to another people who lived under the same roof to their "family", showing some romance between them and good manner.

"Hello... Mr and Mrs Nichols", a fun voice teasing behind them when they step inside the elevator, and lauren without turn already recognize the voice.

"Haha funny Dy...", they wait until the elevator door close and pull off from their sweet holding hand

"Oh my favorite wolf" Vex just about to hug dyson

"no no...no hugging goth', dyson step back to the corner, and lauren saw bandage on dyson arm and a couple bruises

"What happen with you dy? Are you ok?" lauren check dyson bandage

"I'm ok doc, Tamsin worst than me, she need a couple stiches. And vex, mark cannot fly back with us, He stuck in port", dyson throw her eyes to vex who already make a puppy eyes to ask mark

"I will text Tamsin later, and you don't forget to take some rest, your human body not ready to heavy injure. After check the children I will walk to compound", Lauren rubbing her forehead, she can imagine what happen in the battlefield if badass warrior and strong shifter get a heavy injured

"Mark is ok right?" vex voice sounds worry

"He is ok vex, just calm down... Anyway cee already left the office?", vex just nodding as the answer,

Soon the elevator arrive on Dyson apartment floor. And after that Lauren and Vex floor. Lauren and Vex walk to their apartment. In their floor there is only three apartment , Lauren apartment and Vex, Mark, and Trick-Stella apartment . Lauren and Vex place connected to Mark, Vex have a free access to lauren apartment but technically sleep and stay in Mark place but never use the front door as people know Its Mr. Morris apartment, Mark known as Mr. Morris in their drama or a part of their biggest role play.

* * *

As lauren and vex walk inside the apartment, vex walk to connecting door to mark place. And lauren continue to her family room where the noisy voice heard, even before she step fully to the room, noisy sound emerge to her

"Mama...," one by one her chidren come and jumping around her, all of them want a bear hug every time their mother coming from work

"Slowly little bees..", lauren put down her bag, and start lifting her children from the youngest,"Little fizi", bear hug Ethan and smooch his nose and took his down, "Petite Anne", bear hug Anne and smooch her nose, "Pixie charli", bear hug Charlotte and smooch her nose and she kneeling to hold her two big girl "come both of you my strong dani and brainy lou", bear hug Danise and Louise smooch their each nose. And walk slowly to the couch, while the children following from behind like bees, "Ok bees... tell your mom about today", lauren took a seat on the couch, Lou-ann appear from kitchen bring some cookies and water for lauren.

"You should hear what happen from fizi..." lou-ann pointed to fizi who stand with his head down shamed, lauren stare to fizi curiously

"Thank you for today lou-ann", lauren smile to lou-ann, women who stand beside lauren from the beginning of her pregnancy, trick believe Lou-ann capable enough to help lauren with the children and help at home, she is a good fae with good history with Trick family.

"Always welcome lauren...I will heat the dinner...and after that will take care the bees, I heard trick held a meeting at 10pm", lou-ann smile to lauren and walk back to the kitchen

"You hear aunt lou-ann word? So now bees... tell me what happen today and did you learn something?", lauren caressing anne hair which is sit on her left, while dani and lou sit on the floor in front of lauren, charli on her right and fizi behind dani and lou.

"We learn how to write more mom and", dani pointed up her hand

"Me can draw grand gran trick and granny stella", anne pointed her hand up, lauren laughing to her

"Me too", charli interupt anne word

"Me too" lou stand up and walk to Lauren

"Ok so all of you now can draw gran gran and granny and learn write more", Lauren hold them but her eyes to Fizi who just sit on his spot, "how about you Fizi?"

"He keep away your picture ma", Dani husk to Lauren ear

"Which picture?", Lauren ask fizi and dani, fizi show the picture, Its Bo picture

"Who is this ma? Why this picture on your drawer? Why no papa Vex picture", Fizi pouting face to lauren

Lauren smile to Fizi, she knows her little boy is incubus, he admire Vex so much, he easy to be jealous to Dyson or Tamsin if they standing too close to her mother, Lauren knows, her children too young to be understand about the drama, about who is Vex, about who is the woman on the picture, she knows too it's their right to know who is Bo. But not until the family knows the war is over.

Bo, the one and only. The mother of this beautiful 5 children. Who maybe never know their existence, since lauren runaway and evacuate from toronto when 2nd month of her pregnancy and Lauren and Bo is no longer in relationship at that time. Blame on Rainer who ruin their relationship, their fucking destiny. Rainer who now become the Hades general.

Tears run to her cheek...tears that always pop out everytime Bo name mention or Bo picture appear in meeting room, or appear on her mind. Lauren caress Dani hair **, Isabeu Dannise** , brown hair with Bo complete face copied on this little girl face, the strong one who always protect the other one, like she is the the ages old than the other 4.

"Mama why you cry?" Dani caress Lauren cheek, and all of the bees approach to hold their mother, Lauren smile to all of them

Slowly she caress her children head one by one, Isabeu Dannise who strong and adventurous just like her mother. **Lauren Louise** with her blond hair and copied face of Lauren, curious with all sciency stuff, the brainy one. **Charlotte Dannise,** brown hair with her passion for ballet and art, the pixie one. **Anne Louise** with her pretty eyes and sexy lips line blond hair and kind attitude a petite girl, as Lauren sure her face mixed between Tamsin and Kenzi face because in her pregnancy, they all around Lauren, with their frenzy word. And the last one, her only son **Ethan Fitzpatrick** , his eyes blue since born, and the one who already shown fae blood, incubus like her mother. The younger one, who always clumsy and funny to make his sister laughing.

"Fizi come..." Lauren put Fizi on her lap "Remember my word? Is not good to take anything from your parents drawer without ask permission right?" she kiss Fizi head, when he nodding guilty, "We will talk about who is she when...", Lauren stop her word and look to them one by one "gran grand trick in good condition" and kiss Fizi head

"Promise me mama", Fizi glare to lauren with his cute eyes

"Of course..."Lauren kiss Fizi lips "and as long as all of you not sleep late and listen to aunt Lou-ann word", staring to them one by one

"yesss ma..." they answer in unison and hold Lauren, kiss Lauren with their cute lips

Lauren already drown on her sadness, she even didn't know anymore the differences between happiness or sadness, being mother is the greatest things that she ever have, but without Bo by her side is painful. She is struggling to keep standing for her children, even there is Kenzi, Hale, Dyson, Trick and Tamsin and even Vex and Evony. But inside her heart is empty, looking for her half heart that stole away.

Lou-ann appeared and tell them to kiss goodnight to Lauren, before they headed to sleep. They make bee line to their room, but stop when Lauren call them for the last,

"Hey bees, tomorrow papa vex will send you to school so, don't be late to wake up", Lauren throw kiss to them while walk to the kitchen. And she can hear happy sound from her children in their bedroom. Vex the goth king who forced to change in this new world. Funny to know that her children will love Vex. Just to imagine that, Lauren shook her head and laugh alone.

Took a seat in dining table, Lauren eat her dinner alone, not long after that Vex appear from bees bedroom, and took a seat beside Lauren,

"you kiss them goodnight?", Lauren smile to Vex

"of course Mrs. Nichols thats a part of my duty as a father, and you kept ask same question everynight", Vex crinkle his nose to lauren

They eat in silent, and end the dinner with some wine

"It's today right?" vex ask with whispering voice

"yes, same day 7 years ago",

Lauren phone beeping many times, "Kenzi remind about the meeting, and Tamsin in clinic"

"Tell her we will be there in 20, i should clean up first", Vex stood up and walk back to his place

She reply to Kenzi that she will be there in 20. And in hurry clean up the dishes and take a shower and change clothes. She don't want to missed any important information related with Bo and condition in battlefield. She pray this time there is good news like she always dream on, Bo comeback to her arm.

* * *

Bo drove her car to the old warehouse, the abandon warehouse that supposed to be ogre training camp. She jump out from the car and walk to the small post behind the warehouse.

She enter the post and close the door, she saw a waltz already wait for her.

"How is it waltz?" bo sat near the small table across the waltz

"They are not in canada bo... We already clean up entire Canada," waltz throw the folder to the table, "But we have a few conclusion"

"What is this? Chicago...Los Angeles...New York and Seattle", Bo checking the maps and survellain picture

"A couple town that we need to check, but this evening my contact in new york and chicago he said new york Chicago is clear... so maybe we will skip and continue to Seattle and LA", Waltz pointed to the maps

Bo thinking hard... "Why are you so sure with the big city?"

"Because... of this," waltz shown the bank account of Evony family, "Evony human husband money is gone in one night all of it, and the day before they seems like hunting a couple big property in big city in list"

"But it is not the reason to check on the big city", Bo rubbing her forehead

"It's a good reason if you build a community especially a special one, that four big city is the place where big community fae is placed", waltz smile brightly, he already search Bo family for 5 years. Since he have a debt with Bo, and his father killed by rainer. He help Bo to reach her family. "as long as the oracle is right Bo, I'm sure they are somewhere out there and alive"

"Me too waltz", Bo sighed and close her eyes to remember the day,

 _7 years ago_

 _Bo sat on the dining room with_ _A_ _ife and_ _J_ _ack after they long argue,_ _R_ _ainer coming with a couple guard and his favorite soldier Massimo,_

 _"T_ _he victim is confirm, Dr. Everett and two human and one young fae",_ _R_ _ainer throw_ _the_ _victim picture on the table_

 _"Detail c_ _onfirmation_ _of_ _human and fae",_ _J_ _ack throw his smirk to Bo who already pale_

 _"T_ _he fae is_ _H_ _ale_ _S_ _antiago clan zamora and the human is Dr. Lauren Lewis and Kenzi", Rainer raise her chin proudly_

 _Bo stand up and attack Rainer, she scre_ _aming_ _angry "_ _B_ _ullshit...Not them"_

 _Aife hold Bo and calming her with her power, "_ _Y_ _ou are evil Hades..." Aife know she can_ _'_ _t do anything_

 _Bo kneeling and cry loud, Rainer walk to the door, but stop and back to_ _B_ _o, and whisper "_ _Y_ _ou know...your father hope we have a children not you and pathetic human" Bo frooze to rainer word, and didn_ _'_ _t understand the meaning behind_ _R_ _ainer word,_ _D_ _id he mean_ _L_ _auren is pregnant when she died._

 _She is too sad for the news, the love of her life_ _and her best friend_ _die on their way out from Canada. And she saw all the body throw to the fire in next morning. She can_ _'_ _t do anything, her dark side almost replace herself fully._

"Bo..," Waltz taped Bo shoulder

"Sorry Waltz," Bo shook her head to wake out from her reveries

"Listen bo... I believe in you. Anything you do I will help you. But keep be careful. Do not talk to another about this. Me and Bruce will always support you. But as your father soldier, I need to stay alert too," Waltz show his phone to bo, "I get this from Bruce... they will execute Cassie tomorrow"

"Oh no...," Bo bury her face on her palm

"If Cassie power took by Massimo or your father... It means apocalypse for all of us, and of course your family out there",

"I know waltz, I will sneak in to cassie jail tonight", Bo stood up and walk to the door

"Bo...please stayed alert. I'll tell Bruce to help you enter the jail," waltz took the folder and blinking to disappear

"I'm sorry cassie... but I don't have a choice", Bo tears running to her cheek, while she walk back to her car. She is very sure no one spying around her, she change her car to go to this place. And waltz friend as shifter patron around and of course won't allow any suspicious spy.

* * *

 **My first time in fan fiction. This story belong to my girlfriend, she never able to submit her awesome imagination to Lost girl series, because of her i start watching lost girl a week ago. And decide to submit her fanfiction that store in her computer, with fixing some word.**

 **Because english is not our first language, I hope all of you will be kind to review even with our limitation.**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 - 7 Years Ago

**A/N. This chapter will be short** **to Flashback what happen 7 years ago**

 **Thank you for the review.**

 **I own nothing from Lost Girl.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **-** **7** **years ago**

Flashback

 _"_ _We can't wait any longer trick, the war is begun. And we lose all of good friend", Dyson standing beside Trick. Trick covered his face with his palm, thinking hard._

 _Sit around them Hale, Tamsin, Vex, and Ciara. They are waiting for Trick decision._

 _"_ _Dark compound totally grounded Trick...many of fae killed too, especially they who stand against jack", Vex rubbing his forehead_

 _"_ _And The Morrigan?"_ _Tamsin ask Vex_

 _"_ _She hurt so badly, one of her guard took her to her human husband house, for a while she safe in there," Vex answered_ _T_ _amsin_

 _Trick walk back and forth around them,_

 _"_ _Trick talk something", Dyson walk to beside_ _T_ _rick, "We don't have more time...and you can't fight too...you still recovering"_

 _Trick stop and sighing...he looking to them one by one_

 _"_ _Ok," He breath heavily_ _,"_ _We need evacuate to_ _the border_ _,_ _D_ _yson make sure perimeter is safe as our plan, and ask Lachla_ _n_ _,_ _I know he already set up a safe place to all fae who still strong and well enough to fight back," Dyson nod understand, "Vex make sure you took_ _E_ _vony to our safe place, because now she is no longer strong as morrigan"_

 _"_ _Trick hows_ _L_ _auren and_ _K_ _enzi?"_ _T_ _amsin stood up, "I will take them"_

 _"_ _No Tamsin...too dangerous. They will following you", Trick walk to_ _c_ _iara, "We are lucky Ciara still alive, and no one from them know about it," Trick hold_ _C_ _iara hand "You will take_ _L_ _auren and_ _K_ _en_ _zi from the border to the new place_ _and don't worry Stella will_ _accompany you from_ _the border and settle up as our plan, please be safe,"_

 _"Y_ _ou sure the plan is worki_ _ng_ _? I mean_ _L_ _auren pregnant,_ _Succubus or Bo's father can detect them,"_

 _"_ _Kenzi and Lauren already start moving to the border, I told_ _K_ _enzi to not stay more than one day in same place,_ _so they trip separately from us,"_ _Hale sp_ _o_ _k_ _e_ _up_

 _"Lets move to the border... and Vex your job is to bring Evony to our place and meet us there, "_

 _"Ok", the rest of them answer in unison._

* * *

 _Safeplace in Border_

 _Cold filled the room, and each of people inside that room can feel the tense._

 _"_ _Evony i know you will again_ _st_ _this plan. But with your condition now, I'm sure Jack is easy to swipe you out. And as a person who will fight to stop them, I want you to stand beside us" Trick walk with his stick to beside_ _E_ _vony_ _wheelchair_

 _"_ _But look at you trick, you even can't walk properly to fight Jack_ _," E_ _vony_ _protest_

 _"Y_ _ou know this plan already, our_ _A_ _merican friend offer for protection for a while, until we gain the power and army to fight back. And for recovery of course"_

 _"_ _I know I know trick. I mean you sure you will take everyone?"_

 _"Not_ _everyone_ _, Lachlan and the rest will fight in here. We will send out to protect the babies until the right time,"_ _Trick walk slowly to all of them_ _, "_ _Listen. All new identity is set up already. Stella already set up place to stay and our new job, sorry for the different job from here. But as our mission, we need to be grounded to human around us. No fae power, and everyone will take the injection"_

 _"_ _Injection what for trick?" Tamsin asking curiously_

 _"_ _We can't move the plan before we know the babies is ready for this war. The exact time from oracle and nain rouge vision. And for waiting the year, we will lived between the human, but to protect ourself from local fae and shifter and minions we need to smells like human"_

 _"_ _How about the childrens?" Evony asking trick_

 _"_ _Lauren will handle the serum for them when they born," Trick answered._

 _Stella enter the room and bring a couple document and hand to each of them, they read the document seriously,_

 _"_ _Sorry I'm late, Thats the detail plan for each of you and Evony I still need your help to set up the property," Stella_ _took a seat near_ _Trick and hold his hand_

 _"Of course Stella, just give me the detail what we need to survive there of course as human, I dont want to look like pathetic human,"_

 _"_ _Are you ki_ _ll_ _ing me?" Vex stood up from his chair "I become Lauren husband?_ _Mr. Grivexi Nichols as a policeman? You killing me again? and Mrs. Charlotte Nichols open a cupcakes store," vex bury his head on her palm, "I'm starting dying with this name and job"_

 _"_ _It's only name_ _V_ _ex, at the end all of us will take care the kids," Tamsin slap_ _V_ _ex arm_

 _"A_ _nd me as Dan Rockwood and_ _married to_ _Clara Rockwood,Clara is policewoman and Dan is a technician? Why not me trick as a policeman? Why_ _C_ _iara?" Dyson grumpy to Trick_

 _"_ _Dyson, if you take the same job It's easy to track you. And we need person inside police station. Vex and Ciara will be good to cover for us," Trick walk back and forth around them_

 _"_ _This is the only way to cover us, all set up in New York, We will be a part of Human, if Lauren can extract the serum as soon as possible is the best for us", Stella_ _explain calmly, "_ _The identity is including the job that you will run in this plan. A couple of us will link as family member to minimalize the_ _suspiciousness_ _of human around us"_

 _"_ _Fritz Rockwood and Stella Rockwood will run the restaurant near the apartment, and Dan Rockwoo_ _k_ _as Frit_ _z_ _son open an automobile shop married to Clara as_ _a_ _Police", Dyson read the document_

 _"_ _Grivexi Nichols as Policeman married to Charlotte Francess who open a bakery shop, his sister Tony Nichols_ _running_ _delivery company and married to Heratio who work in Trading company," Vex Read his folder and hand it to Hale_

 _"_ _Heratio is me and Tony is Kenzi?" Hale ask Trick_

 _"_ _Yes Hale," Trick answered_

 _"_ _Heratio will work with Florence Francess in Trading company",_ _E_ _vony read her document_

 _"_ _Each building and each company there will be New York fae who already clear up and make sure our work place is safe and they will work with us, one of two fae won't attrack any suspicious sign from any spy that send by dark kingdom", Stella continue her word, "And you Mark will be Matt Morris as head security in south apartment area, the two apartment that we set up, hired the same security company. So you will be easy to move to one and another place, and you will have one room between Trick and Lauren place. I call the security company that the apartment owner need you as special head security and we trust you to be placed in one room as a part of your job,"_

 _"_ _How about me?" Tamsin ask Stella_

 _"_ _You will work in Bar across the apartment, and don't worry, we own the bar, so anytime you be needed in battlefield just leave it. I have one pixie in there to help you run the bar. It's human bar."_

 _"_ _Rachie Nord, it's not bad," she grin to Dyson, D_ _yson frowned disagree_

 _"Ciara and Evony please be prepare, we will start moving as soon as Lauren and Kenzi arrive," Stella explain to Ciara_

 _"I think better if Lauren take some rest for one day?" Dyson ask Stella_

 _"We can't, as soon as possible they need to get out from Canada. Lauren pregnancy is faster than human, because she was pregnant fae", Trick remind the others_

 _Not long after when Hale receive text from Kenzi that she almost arrive._

 _"They almost here," Hale said to Trick_

 _"Ok," Trick hold Stella hand "Please becareful and be will meet there",_

 _"I know I will protect all of them," Stella kiss Trick and walk to help Evony_

 _Dyson hold Ciara and tell her to be safe too. They all wish everything will run as their plan, the only way to fight Hades and Dark Kingdom._

* * *

Present Day

Trick took another sip to his buckthorn glass, his mind throwback to the reason why they can stand today alive, where the journey of their family begin in New York.

After fae war started 7 years ago. And dark kingdom almost swipe the entire Canada. The decision to bring out the family from Canada to protect the babies, His grand grand children, which is the reason they avoid open war to and Nain Rouge premonition show to him the only one who can fight back Hades and Dark Kingdom is the power of his grand grand children.

All the scenario they makes to hide from canada, they lived in the middle of New York city as human, with serum that Lauren make in lab. Their serum can covered their fae ability and lived as human in the middle of human community, work as human and act as human. With their new identity, with their new job. To hide from any spy or shifter that send by dark kingdom.

Not all their friend can survived before they evacuate to the safe place, any light fae or dark fae who didn't want to cooperate and join the Dark kingdom that Hades build will be killed and tortured. They lose a couple oracle and can safe Cassie in the proccess. They can't safe the dreamcather, they can't survive the pixie. Evony hurt badly, coma for a couple weeks, she lost her ability.

Trick himself almost can't talk after jack slit his throat. With help from trick old lover, Stella, she have a good relation with American fae, and they agree to protect the blood king until the plan to gain the army and attack dark kingdom is settle up. But it is already 7 years ago.

Many things happen in 7 years, all the drama that he make, all scenario that run for the faemily, they built our little "compound" in the middle of New York city. Stella work with the New York fae to build the compund under their two apartment, so no one of human will discover us, Stella and Evony money build their new home. We have our own human apartment in this two building, but at the end we have another place in compund, we held a meeting in the compund, we research in the compund, and have a small clinic and Lab for Lauren to run. Everything same as our old hometown, the archivist with fae book from the Dal, not all but a couple things that we can safe after the burning accident.

The compund that secure from fae, guard and camouflaged by the mole who have a debt to the Blood King, and the rat that have a debt to Lauren because she safe his family.

All of us have our own different job and different name. For the beginning is not comfortable, like myself, I'm not longer a simple bar keeper, but open a restaurant with Stella. Lucky for us when Ciara suddenly appears in my lair as she figure out that part of her fairy ability she have a second life and woke up from her burial ground, and she is the one who help Lauren and Kenzi to get out from Canada because Hades never know that Ciara is alived.

"Trick...", Dyson head come up from the door, "They are ready in meeting room", Trick nod to him and Dyson left the room.

He put the glass off and stood up, walk to the door but he stop to small bookshelf and rub slowly to one picture there,

"I will bring you home Isabeau...", he smile to the Bo's picture for the last and walk outside.


	3. Chapter 3 - It's Time To Make Our Move

****A/N.** Flashback will appear slowly in every chapter, to explain why Bo alone on her side.  
**

 **Since Bo claim that her destiny is Rainer, she bond to him and "The Dark Bo" become stronger, when Dark Kingdom rises Rainer appointed as Dark Kingdom General and the most trustworthy person for Hades.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **3** **–** **It's Time To Make Our Move**

Lauren walk to secret elevator behind small corridor in her floor, put the card to access the compund, once she enter the compund, she walk to her clinic and research room. Her old workplace, she missed to work inside lab and clinic like she supposed to be, but now clinic and lab only for family purposed, to heal the member who come back from the battlefield or spied in toronto, and to work on something for human serum. Lauren work with two young fae, and they stay inside the compound too, one is cabit fae and another one is pixie, both of them stay inside the compound. The cabbit who work with Lauren is Hector a researcher help in lab, and he lived with his father Ben who work as security compound. The pixie is clinic nurse Amanda who stay with her brother George who work as an iT staff in compund.

Lauren come to the clinic and find Tamsin sat on the clinic bed with Amanda finished to stitch her knee wound, Tamsin excited to see Lauren

"Amanda thank you...I will continue from here. Please help Hector for Dyson serum, he will need it tomorrow morning", Amanda nodding and walk outside, Lauren take her stethoscope from the table

"I miss you lo", Tamsin hugging Lauren, "You getting skinny?" she raise her eyebrow to Lauren

"I miss you T, and I'm not getting skinny", Lauren put the stethoscope to Tamsin chest ,"Tell me what happen"

"Hufftt...All is messed up. The dark is getting strong, and they build the army, you know they have Taft on their side?"

"Dr. Taft? Oh God..." Lauren shock and freeze,

"ya they make hybrid soldier, all with Bruce size. So freaking big." Tamsin down her head sadly, "I help the Clan Zamora to evacuate the rest of family member to the ship to send them to Spain, but one of the hybrid catch me and throw me like a rugby ball. Dyson take me back, our soldier with Val and Mark continue to guard the Santiago family"

"I'm glad you comeback at least in one piece", Lauren smile to calming down Tamsin and turn her body to put back stethoscope, but Tamsin hold her waist from behind, "Tamsin, what are you doing?"

"I'm scared lo...," Tamsin cry on lauren back, "One of my valkyrie sister died when we fight Hades soldier," Lauren know Tamsin is strong person, but she spend 1 month in battlefield and saw light and dark fae that maybe they know for many years died to fight the dark kingdom. Lauren turned around and hold back Tamsin and caress her back let her cry peacefully.

"I'm here T, I know I'm just a human, I don't have any power to help in battlefield, but I will do anything even only in medical way to help each other", Lauren rub Tamsin cheek

Tamsin move her head and facing Lauren, "Lo", and suddenly kiss Lauren lips. She kissed slowly, feels Lauren warm lips, and pull off the kiss, put her forehead on Lauren. She pulled Lauren to hold her tight. There is a couple moment they almost kiss each other, but Lauren or Tamsin able to refrain. And this time It's inevitable. Lauren too shocked with the kiss, and just rubbed Tamsin back to avoid the awkwardness.

"Don't cry like that...Valkyrie look pathetic with tears", Lauren try to break the awkwardness between them.

Tamsin in a flash stand up and rub her tears, shamed with Lauren word, "Right...what a fool me", and she laugh to Lauren, and in a second Kenzi appear behind them, Lauren feels like safe by the bell.

"Yo bitches... Kenzi here", with her boot fill the noisy click on the room, she feels the weird air around Lauren and Tamsin "Did I disturbing something?"

"No..." Lauren and Tamsin answer in unison

"Oh ok...you two like a rabbit ready to jump to each other", kenzi hit tamsin arm "come on Trick already wait in meeting room" and walk to the door before throw her kenzi word "and throw away your horny face...you two"

Tamsin and Lauren laugh for Kenzi word, Lauren caress Tamsin back and kiss her cheek, "later we need to talk" and they walk to the meeting room.

Tamsin smile back to Lauren, whatever growth between them for 7 years is not an easy and simple one. Tamsin help lauren to taking care the children. Be around Lauren, even they hate each other in the beginning, but a couple time, Lauren run to Tamsin to cry, or accompany Lauren drink, with Kenzi of course. But since Kenzi married to Hale one year ago, Lauren spend the most of time together with Tamsin, sometimes Tamsin help taking care the bees, sometimes enjoy some adult time with Vex and Mark and watch movie in small space of Lauren office inside compound. Because they know outside the compound they have their own role to play, Lauren have Vex as a "husband", Tamsin lived in another apartment building with Evony. But the one that she knows, Lauren love to Bo is irreplaceable. And she is afraid with her own feeling.

* * *

Inside the meeting room already full with all the family member, Stella sit beside Trick, Dyson and Ciara, Hale and Kenzi, Vex, Evony, Ben, Ron and Ellie. They only wait for Lauren and Tamsin.

"Now everybody gather here, as we know and remember today is 7th years we faced the biggest war in fae world", Trick stood up and walk to the big screen, "The result from Dyson and Tamsin, all border had been taken over by dark kingdom. The rest of noble blood already moved outside America, because we never know what will happen in next month. And our Clan Bukharin send this today...," Trick clicked the screen and shown the letter from Clan Bukharin

"Evacuate plan to russia?" Evony stood up and hit her fist to the table, "Another evacuate plan, we didn't need this"

"No Evony...this is not the decision yet. They just want to help us." Trick try to calming Evony

"Evony is right Trick...we should throw the dice now...let's fight until the end," Dyson stood up too "We can't hide any more...We know Lachlan strong enough to lead the soldier and He send us to hide until the right time to fight back but we know for sure day by day we lose the amount of soldier, and New York fae is suffer a lot for keeping us in the middle of their town"

"But if we jump to join Lachlan now...you will die for nothing there...they build hybrid army, you see it too dyson...It's impossible," Tamsin rise her voice and suddenly chaos between them to talk, worry and shock filled the room

The door flung open, Mark enter the meeting room

"Shut up!" sudden quiet because the voice coming from Mark who appear with blood on his clothes and cheek

"Oh god Mark...," Vex run to mark to check on him, Vex check no open wound on his lover body

"They execute our last strong team in Montreal battlefield," Mark fall on his knee

"Lachlan?" Trick walk to get closer to mark, and the room breath shockingly after Mark nodded his head

" Lachlan and all Lycan guard, It's too late when me and the team arrive there," said mark with his raspy and shaking voice

Dyson smack the table, Lauren just bury her face to her palm, Hale move closer to mark with shaking voice he ask about his family

"My dad and Val?" Kenzi know Hale will getting crazy if he lose his family too, she approach behind and hold Hale

"Val send me to safe Lachlan, she said she will guard the noble family safe and bring the rest to europe. With another clan. After that I don't know Hale." Hale put down his hat to his chest, he knows everything can happen with his family and his sister.

Trick walk back to his seat, Stella try to comforting him. Trick close his eyes and take a deep breath. He feels guilty for all the fae who sacrifice for him.

"Tonight they will execute Cassie..." Mark stood up with Vex helping and walk to sit

"It means they will know about us Trick," Ciara raised her voice, "With oracle vision on Massimo or Hades mind, every inch of us and every detail of our plan will..."

"Blown UP..." Kenzi stood up and scoffed "And our name write in the newspaper in the morning, die in here"

Another silent moment filled the room.

"Bo knows about us...,"Mark voice break the silent

"What?" Tamsin look to Mark "Did you meet her?"

"No, but I met Bruce. I mean not all of us but she knows one of us is alive. He said that Bo and Waltz and Bruce try to find an information about us. Bo believe someone live out here, he said that Bo make her own army to break her daddy curse,"

"But we can't believe for a hundred percent...Oh come on...all of us know she suck the chi of the dream catcher and her evil inside kill light and dark fae elder," Evony evasive to believe Mark word

"I agree to her this time," Vex voice

"Bruce said Bo will kill Cassie, because Cassie had a vision about Bo, and she dont want Rainer or her father know," Mark continue his word, "Cassie shown to her that her loving family somewhere and lived normally, and Bruce mention that Cassie told Bo, that loves waiting for her," Mark stared to Lauren when he finished his word

"I think Cassie means her children", Kenzi voice

"Bruce told me that Bo think it is Dyson or Tamsin, and another fae who know her. Referring to Bruce word, Bo guts to fight Hades because of the accident that killed Lauren and Kenzi",

"What?" Lauren stood up, "What do you mean?"

"5 years ago, there is accident in Ontario border, with the deaths one fae, two human, and dr. Everett, and the identity of the fae is siren hale and Lauren and Kenzi for human",

"Oh God, that's why" Lauren start cry, she can't handle all of this, Bo think Lauren already dead for years, Tamsin took her to her arm to comforting Lauren, "She is never looking for me",

"Dr. Everett sacrifice herself to covered our identity," Hale rubbing his forehead, "and I'm sure she used the serum to impersonate our body"

Dyson stood up and walk to trick, "Trick it's time...no more waiting, too many people sacrifice for us"

"I know it is the time," his voice slow and sad. "Listen all..." Trick stood up and clear his throat.

All of them quiet for a moment and put an attention to Trick, Lauren slowly rub her teary eyes, and pull off from Tamsin,

"I know my body cannot fully recovered...I can't join all of you in battle field. But as Blood King who already put all of you in danger for 7 years..." Evony stop his word and stood up from her chair

"You did not put us in danger Trick, we all agree to hide in here because we believe one day you will lead us to fight the dark kingdom, and the other reason we wait until now because of the children, we all know even oracle and nain rouge shown us that the children power will help us defeat Hades and Dark Kingdom, even until now we do not know how, and they have not shown the fae sign, only the litte Fizi who already born to be Incubus, and we agree to faced this together... and put aside our history for this"

"And me as the part of American fae, who send here and join the guard of your small compound to protect all of you in here, because we believe in blood king, that someday you will lead us to victory. Whatever we do is to protect you, for this 7 years we are not hiding, but collecting information and set up a plan to attack and take back your homeland," Ron who was sat on the corner now stood up and walk to Trick, nodding to Ben and Ellie who stood up too from their chair.

In unison all of them stood up and nodded to Trick, "Lead us Trick...Let's bring back what it is supposed to be, and the children is safe enough when we decide to fight back," Dyson smile to trick and after his word, all of them say yes in unison

"Ok...Let's divide the team, we will level up our security guard in compound, Ron and Hale will be responsibility to check our compund perimeter in day and night, as we have Mark and Tamsin for guard our human apartment work with Ben if one of you out to field," the name that Trick mention nodding and write on their notes, "Kenz you check on the fae who work on the delivery, use them as your ear and eyes on the ground, to protect on day and night, while Ciara and Vex will protect from police side. And you Dyson and Tamsin, one of you will help me and accompany me to set up attack plan and prepare everything."

"How about our shift to help in battlefield? We need more support there especially after lachlan died," Tamsin voice while she write on her notes

"Tamsin Mark and Dyson Vex for the changing shift, try to contact any lycan member that still alived to help gather the rest underfae to fight with us. And listen, for the next month we won't allow another fae to enter the compound. It is limited for who already work and help here. Who work as security guard, work in clinic, work on the iT office and to help around. Because we dont't want any intruder while we set up the plan," Ron nodding an agreement for Trick word. "All of us need to be ready for the attack, anytime and it can be everywhere even when we work near human". All of them nodding understand.

"Worst scenario?" Hale ask Trick while looking to Lauren, which is he sure Lauren will ask the same question

"Lauren and the children, Kenzi, Lou-Ann, and Evony will be priority to be evacuate. Ciara and Stella will take them out from here and flight to Europe," Trick handed the exit plan and the detail to Evony and Lauren

"Why I should join them trick? I can fight too," Evony refused the plan

"Did you forget you are half human darling?" Vex smirk to Evony, and it makes Evony pissed off, vex giggling. After woke up from coma, Evony lost her capability to hurt people the only left is her persona.

"Lauren...I think it's time", Trick didn't want to mention the children but he know it's the best for them

"I know trick. Tomorrow afternoon I will talk to them and set up the injection," Tamsin caress lauren back.

"Saturday night we will have another meeting to set our next step, hope the meeting with elder tomorrow will have a good result. And we have the result from the eagle," one by one walk to the door to go back to their room, Trick and Stella walk to Lauren, "Tomorrow let's meet with the bees and talk to them in Lab," Lauren nodded softly and let trick walk out first and she walk behind trick

Tamsin walk beside lauren and held her arm. Lauren didn't have strengh to walk more after the meeting, she feels too many burden on her shoulders. She let Tamsin help her to walk with her to her apartment.

* * *

Somewhere in Canada

Bo walk slowly from behind the building, she waving to Bruce who stand on the corner, she open the window bar and sneaking inside the prison building, she walk to Cassie room, and turn the key to enter Cassie room. She close it slowly

"Bo..." small voice from the corner

"Shhhh," Bo walk closer to Cassie who lay down on the dark corner, she can hear Cassie sobbing

"Bo...you shouldn't let the dark take you. They waiting for you Bo," Cassie move to sit and lean her head to the wall, "I know they will kill me now or you came to kill me right?"

"I'm sorry Cassie, you already help me. But I cannot let them to have your vision, I don't want they know about my plan," Bo took out her dagger

"Kill me bo...but before," Cassie hold bo hand, "Promise to me,you should fight for your love your truly family, not this dark Bo," suddenly Cassie saw Bo vision, she saw Lauren,Kenzi and Bo scream when Hades kill Bo little son, Cassie gasp out and breath heavily

"Cassie what did you see?" Bo confused saw Cassie nose bleeding from the vision, but they hear a noisy voice outside, and hear Bruce ask Bo too hurry, "Oh shit..." Bo know her father soldier is coming

"Bo...you are the great friend. I believe inside here you have a great love to fight,fight it Bo...you are not a monster," Cassie put her hand on Bo chest. And lead Bo dagger to her throat

"I'm sorry Cassie," Bo close her eyes, but before Bo slit her throat Cassie say a last word

"Small boy incubus with you and Lauren face," and Cassie hold Bo hand and she slit her own throat,

"No no cassie...What boy..." Bo close her mouth with her palm, saw Cassie died in front of her.

"Bo hurry...Massimo is coming," Bruce burst inside, and clean Bo dagger and put glass pieces on the floor near Cassie to make it like suicide, Bruce help Bo get out from there, Bo drowning on her mind after hear the cassie word.

Bo even didn't know how she get to Bruce car and let Bruce send her to home. Bo walk to her bench on small porch, and cry hard, she bury her faced on her palm. _"_ _S_ _mall boy incubus with you and lauren face"_ Cassie word on her ear and her mind, she have a children with Lauren? Lauren is alive? That word replay more and more on her ear.

She walk to her bathroom and cry inside the bathtub, she clean up blood in her hand and body with warm water, she felt dirty to kill again, another friend died on her hand. Another good friend, who help her again and again. For how long she should lived with the emptiness, with her father kingdom, with rainer, with this bullshit. But she can't control her evil inside. The one who know for sure that she is not evil and monster is Lauren. But Bo betray Lauren. She remember the night when Lauren and Kenzi choose to step away from Bo life.

The night that supposed to be Bo's surprise birthday party...

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N. I own nothing from Lost Girl**

 **I hope you enjoy the story. Please review and give me some input.**

 **I know my english not perfect, I wish reader can understand my word.**


End file.
